


Sight

by AToriStory



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gonna complete this one, I swear, M/M, This is def a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToriStory/pseuds/AToriStory
Summary: As you live your life in black and white it's hard to imagine the way the world looks in color. But to a little boy, that's all that matters.This is a rewrite of my original story!





	1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Cyan

 

            Sanji pressed himself up against the wall and peered around the corner into the dark, empty kitchen. He had made it this far from the boy’s bedrooms without anyone finding him and he wasn’t about to have that change.

Seeing no one, he crept inside, looking for anything Zeff may have left out that could be of use to him. He set his backpack down and grabbed a stool, gently setting it down beside the kitchen island before grabbing the bag again and climbing up it. An apple, banana, a few pears. Mostly fruit. Sanji shrugged, _‘At least I won’t get scurvy’_ , He thought as he shoved an orange into the backpack.

            As he was collecting his bounty he failed to notice an apple fall from a hole in the bottom of the bag and fall to the ground, knocking over a sack of potatoes and spilling them to the floor.

            _‘Shit!’_ , Sanji looked over his shoulders and around the room to see if anyone had heard the noise and come to investigate, but, to his relief, no one was there. He smiled a bit and let himself relax and continue on with his shopping spree.

            The lights turned on.

            “Eggplant.”

            ‘ _Fuck.’_

Sanji slowly set down the pear in his hand and turned around to see the figure of Zeff, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, standing in the doorway. “What are you doing out of bed?”

            “Zeff!” The boy smiled nervously and shuffled his hands around to hide the backpack behind his legs. “I was….Uh…I was just…..juuuust taking a walk!”

            “A walk?” The older man raised an eyebrow. Sanji nodded and smiled. “Ok then. What’ve you got there behind your back then?” Sanji’’s smile dropped.

            “Nothing!” He blurted out before he could think of another answer.

            Zeff wasn’t buying it and held out his hand for the boy to hand over his hidden items. Sanji sighed and hopped down off the stool and gave him the backpack. Zeff uncrossed his arms and looked inside. Clothes, some books, the stolen fruit. “This doesn’t look like a walk, Eggplant.”

            Sanji frowned and sat down on the stool. “I was running away.” He admitted. He knew better than to continue to lie to the older man. Zeff sighed.

            “Now why on earth would you want to do that for?” He questioned, setting the bag down on the counter and pulling up a chair to sit beside the blonde.

            “There’s nothing for me here.” Sanji began.

“You’re seven.” Interrupted Zeff.

Sanji chose to ignore the rude comment and continued. “No one is going to adopt me. I'll be stuck here for the rest of my days, rotting away.” Zeff rolled his eyes at the dramatics. “Also, it's super boring. Why should I have to go through the same schedule every day where I don’t learn anything when I could be out there finding my place in society? Miss Stanton says that’s our ultimate goal. _And_ I want to find my soulmate!” Zeff chuckled; there it was. The real reason. “No more living in the dark, old man! I want to see the colors!” Sanji’s eyes looked as if they held the stars.

            “Well,” Zeff snorted. “How do you know your soulmate won’t come to the orphanage in the next few days? Weeks? What if you get adopted tomorrow?” Sanji stayed quiet. “You think you have your life all planned out, kid, but it’s not that simple. Life is so much more complicated than you’d think it would be.” The stars left his eyes and went back to hang in the sky.

“How do you know, old man?” He countered. “What do you know of the future and soulmates? I bet you never had one. That’s why you’re stuck here cooking for brats in a shitty orphanage.” He crossed his arms and looked down at the ground.

“I once saw the world in color.” Zeff grinned. “I saw the blue of the sky and the green of the grass.” Sanji’s head shot up in interest. “Just so you know, this old man isn’t as boring as you thought. I know plenty of the future and more about soulmates than you will ever know.”

            “How do you know?” Sanji asked, leaping up and standing in front of him, his tiny fists balled up in anticipation. “Tell me!”

            “What do I have to tell you, Eggplant?” Zeff scoffed and pushed him back down onto the stool.

            “You’ve had a soulmate! Tell me all about it! What were they like? Were they pretty? How did you know they were the one? And the colors! Tell me about the colors! Are they just as beautiful as everyone says they are?” Sanji shot out questions one by one faster than Zeff could process them.

            “Hold it, boy.” Zeff held up a hand. “This is my kitchen; I make the rules. You get one question.”

            Sanji looked down in thought for a few moments before nodding and looking back up to face him. “Tell me about the colors! When you first met your soulmate!” He demanded.

            “You want to know about the colors?” Zeff asked and Sanji nodded. “Well, to start off they’re the most amazing things you will ever witness. The moment your soulmate touches you the world will erupt in blinding light and colors you didn’t even know existed. You have this idea of what the sky will look like but then you see it and the sky looks so different than what you pictured in your head.” He laughed lightly and shook his head. “When I first saw the colors I was getting punched. By my wife. I still don’t know what I did to piss her off but I was drunk at the time so I must have done something incredibly stupid. She hauled off and punched me and the moment her fist met my face I saw color. I thought she’d just hit me harder than I’d ever been hit and I was gonna have some sort of brain damage. But when I came to she was standing over me apologizing and I stared up at her and her blue eyes and realized it was much more vibrant than I could ever hope for it to be.” He looked down at Sanji to find him staring up at him in awe. Was this kid really that infatuated with the colors? “What? No comment? Was my story that much of a disappointment?”

            Sanji shook himself out of his dazed phase and huffed. “That’s a pretty shitty way to meet your soulmate, old man.”

            “Well, there’s no right or wrong way to meet ‘em, kid.” Zeff shook his head. “You’ll understand when you’re older. Now get off to bed.”

            “But-”Zeff cut him off with a stern look.

            “If you want something to do tomorrow come down here and I’ll teach you a few things.” He said to the child’s retreating form. “And you might hear more about the colors.”


	2. Magenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am back at it again. >.>  
> I graduate in December, get married in March, and a bunch of other crap that takes up so much of my time but hey, no excuses for not writing right?  
> I miss writing but it feels so out of place at this point in my life so please excuse my writing if it feels off or anything!  
> It's a little short but hope you enjoy it!!  
> (Also I'm gonna try to prewrite the next few chapters in case of writer's block or when my time runs short)

 

            It had been about fifteen years to the day that Sanji had tried to run off with his dreams and stolen fruit. He had taken up Zeff’s offer and started helping him out in the kitchen at the orphanage. In turn, Zeff taught Sanji recipes and how to cook.

They made quite a pair, arguing and trying to beat each other to the kitchen to start work each day. When Sanji turned 12, Zeff adopted him. They moved out of the old orphanage building and Zeff started saving up to open their own restaurant. They finally did when Sanji was 18. Zeff helped him through middle and high school, especially when Sanji wanted to drop out and work. Zeff still has the picture of Sanji shaking his principal’s hand as he walked the stage hanging in the living room.

The man in question, now 22 years old, buttoned up his shirt and combed his hair out in the mirror of his small apartment bathroom. He made sure that his collar was straight and everything was perfect.

            Today is the day. He could feel it.

            But no matter. It was time to go to work.

            With a smile and a last look in the mirror he approved of himself and walked out to the entryway. He grabbed his coat and his keys and made his way out, waving goodbye to the fluffy ball of cat lounging in the window. “I’ll be back, Sora.” He promised. She gave him a lazy meow as the door shut behind him.

            The streets weren’t as crowded as he expected them to be and he got to work ten minutes early. It didn’t look like anyone was here yet so he pulled into his designated parking space and walked up to the back door. He unlocked the door and turned off the alarm and looked out at the kitchen in front of him and smiled.

            _Ding._

Sanji pulled his phone from the back pocket of his trousers and looked at the message.

            _Nami-Swan: Hey! Do us a favor and come out tonight! You’re never around anymore and you work too much. Shakky’s Bar. 11 PM._

He shook his head. There was too much work to be done to go get drunk every other day at a bar. No matter who asked him he wasn’t going. Who even knew if he’d be off by the time they were going to meet up-

            _Nami-Swan: For me? Please?_

            Seeing his friends for a little bit wouldn’t hurt. _Fine. But only for a little while. I have work tomorrow._

            “For a while I thought you got here early just to make me look bad but now I know all you do is play on that phone of yours.” Sanji jumped and turned around to see Zeff standing in the doorway laughing.

            “Damn you!” The blonde threw a towel from the counter at the older man as the laughing just got worse. “Are you trying to kill me?”

            “Oh, my boy.” Zeff wiped a tear from his eye. “If that was my goal then you wouldn’t be here now.”

            Sanji rolled his eyes. “Anyway. What did we decide on for the special today?”

            “Are you going out with them tonight?” Zeff nodded towards the phone in Sanji’s hand.

            “Maybe. But there’s work to do here.” Sanji gestured to the kitchen.

            “Eggplant.” Zeff sighed. “I can’t remember the last time you took some time off. Or went out with friends? Was it senior year? How old are you now?” Sanji softly pushed at him as he walked past to hang his coat at the rack and then wash his hands at the sink. “I say you go.”

            “We’ve worked too hard to get this place to where it is for me to give up now.” Sanji lectured. “What kind of example would I be setting for our staff if I took time off?”

            “A healthy one.” Zeff retorted. “You get off at 9 this week. No reason you can’t go out.”

            “I get off when we close, old man.” Sanji raised an eyebrow at him as he collected ingredients from one of the fridges. “Now, the special?”

            Zeff chuckled. “And I’m the one who writes the schedules. You get off at 9 or you take a vacation. Your choice.”

            Sanji slumped a little standing up, defeated. “Fine. I’ll go. But we have to go with my idea for the special today or else I won’t go!” He straightened back up and pointed at Zeff. All he was met with was laughter,

            By the time 9 pm hit Sanji couldn’t shake the feeling something was about to happen. He couldn’t tell if the feeling he had was good or bad, but either way, it put him on edge. He took off his chef’s coat and tossed it into the basket to be washed by Zeff and sat down in the office, staring at his shoes. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he felt his phone buzz.

            _Nami-Swan: Hey, are you on your way? Everyone’s starting to show up._

Sanji took a deep breath and sighed, trying to shake the feeling away. He grabbed his keys off the hook and made his way back through the kitchen to the back door, waving goodbye to the staff and Zeff, who gave him a quick ‘good luck’.

            _Nami-Swan: Also, Luffy brought a new friend he wants everyone to meet._


End file.
